The Movies
by Greyfox
Summary: The Digidestineds go to a movie, 'Mystery Science Theatre 3000' style!


**The Movies**

> One day, the Digidestineds, without their Digimon, decided to see a movie. Any movie. Just to make fun of it like those guys on 'Mystery Science Theatre 3000.' They used an 'Eeny-meenie-minie-moe' technique and found themselves watching something so hideous, so terrorising...

> ...that they had to go see and make fun of another movie, and that was...

> ...Pokémon...

> Nice choice, don't 'ya think?

* * *

> **Narrator: One day, on a peaceful, lazy day in summer break -**

> Tai (imitating the Narrator) : - a homisidal maniac had killed everyone in this stupid movie, the end.

> Sora : Wow, you really cut to the chase.

> ** Ash: The weathers great! I'm getting a bit sleepy.**

> ** (all of the pokemon are sound asleep)**

> Joe (imitating the Narrator) : - and as they slept, people walked by and stole everything they had owned.

> ** Narrator: It's a day for a afternoon nap. Hmm? What is this? Togepi doesn't seem to be sleepy.**

> Kari (imitating Togepi) : I just had a bunch of coffee, don't mess with me.

> ** (A bunch of Lady-Ba fly by)**

> ** Narrator: Where are all of the Lady-Ba going?**

> Matt (imitating Lady-Ba) : We're flying, you half-wit.

> ** (Togepi stares at the Lady-Ba, then suddenly starts to fall and scream)**

> Mimi (imitating Togepi as it screamed) : I knew I shouldn't have messed with the writers...

> ** (Pikachu snaps awake)**

> Takeru (imitating Pikachu) : Stupid egg. I was having a great dream.

> ** Pikachu: Pipipi?**

> Tai (imitating Pikachu) : Why is there a big whole in the ground?

> ** (Psyduck snaps awake, too)**

> Izzy (imitating Psyduck) : Oh, the hole? It's probably mine.

> ** Meowth: Where's the camp grounds?**

> Tai: Dude, that cat-thing talked!

> ** (Togepi nails Meowth in the head, causing them both to fall, right past a field of Diglett/Dugtrio, then through a hole in the ground) **

> ** Meowth: Wha-wha meeow!!!**

> Joe (imitating Meowth) : Hey!, breakfast!

> ** Narrator: Oh no! Togepi and Meowth have fallen down a hole!**

> Sora: Oh no, what ever shall we do?

> **(Pikachu and co. follow the path) **

> ** Pikachu: Pipipi! (he yells down the hole)**

> Kari (imitating Pikachu) : Wait breakfest, I mean Togepi, come back!

> **Psyduck: DUCK!!!**

> **(Psyduck starts running towards them.)**

> ** Narrator: Psyduck can't stop!**

> Matt : Sure he can, all he has to do is fall to the ground.

> Tai : Nah, that duck is too stupid for that.

> ** (Psyduck pushes them all down the hole)**

> Tai : See, what did I tell 'ya?

> ** Pikachu: Chaa? PIKA!!!**

> Mimi (imitating Pikachu) : Remind me to kill that stupid duck.

> ** Squirtle: TLE!!!**

> Joe (imitating Squirtle) : Will do.

> ** Pikachu: chuuuuu!!!**

> Mimi (imitating Pikachu) : Great!

> ** Narrator: What shall we do? Pikachu and friends have fallen down the hole!**

> ** (They fall down the hole, seemingly forever, while the opening credits roll)**

> Tai: Dude, the movie is over! Hooray!

> Izzy: No, Tai, those are just the 'opening' credits. We're still in a good fifteen or twenty minutes.

> Tai: Crud.

> ** (Suddenly a swarm of Lady-Ba rescue Pikachu and Co.)**

> ** Pikachu: Pika?!**

> Matt (imitating Pikachu) : Dudes?

> ** Narrator: All of the Lady-Ba have rescued them! But, where is this?**

> ** Pikachu: Pika!**

> Sora (imitating Pikachu) : Stupid Narrator!, we're in a big ugly tree.

> ** (Pikachu & Co. are carried by Lady-Ba through the forest, and then to a big tree, which the Lady-Ba let them off on)**

> ** Pikachu: Pikaaaa!**

> ** Narrator: What an amazingly huge tree.**

> ** Squirtle: Squirtsquirt!**

> Kari (imitating Squirtle) : Thats what we said, you idiot.

> ** Lady-Ba: Dii-dii! (Elekid comes up to P&Co.) **

> **Narrator: It's the Electric Pokemon, - **

> Joe (imitating Narrator) : - Batman!

> **Narrator: - Elekid! **

> ** (Electricity goes around Elekid's prongs.)**

> Joe : Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na, Batman!

> ** Elekid: Bibibi!**

> Tai (imitating Elekid) : Sir, we are out of toilet paper, sir!

> ** (Squirtle puts on his sunglasses) **

> **Squirtle: Squirt!**

> Matt (imitating Squirtle) : I shall handle this, for I am...IDIOT MAN!

> ** Pikachu: Pi? Pika?! (Pikachu tries to get Squirtle to get his sunglasses off)**

> Sora (imitating Pikachu) : You were an idiot before you had the glasses on.

> ** Squirtle: Squirt!? (He grudgingly puts them off)**

> Matt (imitating Squirtle) : No I wasn't, it's all in the glasses. Try 'em on for yourself.

> ** Pikachu (Smiling): Pikachu!**

> Sora (imitating Pikachu) : No thanks. I don't think I could ever take your power away.

> ** Elekid (Smiling): Bibi!?**

> Takeru (imitating Elekid) : Are you insulting superheroes?

> ** Narrator: Great! It looks like they've become friends!**

> Kari : You just keep telling yourself that.

> ** (Lots of pokemon, ranging from Weedle to Lickitung are in the tree)**

> ** Narrator: There's lots of wild pokemon in this tree. They must - **

> Joe (imitating Narrator) : - be loitering. Kill 'em all!

> **Narrator: - all live here.**

> ** Pikachu: Pikapikapikachu.**

> Takeru (imitating Pikachu) : Hey dudes, wheres your bathroom?

> ** Narrator:Pikachu must be asking about Togepi.**

> ** Elekid: Bibi!**

> Tai (imitating Elekid) : No, he needs to use the restroom, you moron.

> ** Narrator: Elekid just got an idea! He must know where Togepi is, and he is going to help them find -**

> Takeru (imitating Narrator) : - the bathroom!

> **Narrator: - him.**

> ** (P&Co. Walk off, following Elekid)**

> ** (Elekid starts walking on a short branch, going up a tree, with no fear. P&Co. carefully inch up the branch after him)**

> ** (Elekid points up)**

> ** Elekid: Bibi!**

> Mimi (imitating Elekid) : Theres that bathroom!

> ** (A bunch of nests of Exeggcutes are in a huge section of the tree)**

> ** Narrator: Here is where all of the Exeggcute live!**

> Kari (imitating Elekid) : No they don't. I leave hear. (mumbling) Stupid.

> ** (Pikachu jumps on a branch, and up next to a nest, where Togepi is with some Exeggcute) **

> **Pikachu: Pipipi!**

> Tai (imitating Pikachu) : Ha!, thought you could get away, didn't you?

> ** Togepi: Choge!**

> Matt (imitating Togepi) : Yeah. I thought I had you fooled.

> ** Narrator: Togepi, being here?**

> Izzy (imitating Pikachu) : No, (pointing to his stomache), Togepi be here.

> ** (Bulbasar tries to lift Togepi with his vines, but one of the Exeggcute chomps on the vine.**

> Joe (imitating Exeggcute) : Hands off.

> ** Bulbasaur: BULBA!!!**

> Sora (imitating Bulbasaur) : Hey!, I just got those vines cleaned.

> ** Narrator: That's strange, one of the Exeggcute are missing.**

> Kari (imitating 'missing' Exeggcute) : No, I'm right here next to Bob.

> ** Squirtle: Squirt!**

> Tai (imitating Squirtle) : Look at all the eggs. (stars form) Breakfast time!

> ** (Togepi jumps out of the nest, to go be with Pikachu, but the Exeggcute follow, and yell at Togepi.)**

> ** Togepi: Choge?**

> Mimi (imitating Togepi) : Geroni...mo?

> ** Narrator: The Exeggcute think that Togepi is one - **

> Mimi (imitating Narrator) : - of the Backstreet Boys!

> All the guys : AHHHHHHHH!

> **Narrator: - of them...**

> ** Psyduck: Duck?**

> Joe (imitating Psyduck) : Cool!, another line.

> ** Pikachu:pi-kaa!**

> Izzy (imitating Pikachu) : I steal have to use the restroom.

> ** (P&Co. leave.)**

To Be Continued...


End file.
